


TGIF

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is tired and he is Valid, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Self-Indulgent, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: After a long day, it’s really nice to have someone to hold onto. Or, in Alex’s case, to have someone to hold ontohim.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	TGIF

“I give up,” Alex groans, falling bodily down on top of Henry. Henry lets out a loud rush of air somewhere near the top of his head, but he can’t be too upset, because he sets his book aside on their nightstand. “You be the lawyer, _I’ll_ be the insanely hot Prince of England. I’m done.”

Henry’s arms fall around him, strong and sure. “I don’t think that’s quite how it works,” he says, and Alex muffles his disgruntled sound in Henry’s soft white shirt that he probably had custom-made for him, the bastard. The arms tighten soothingly. “Rough day at the office?”

Distressed, Alex only shuffles on top of Henry until he’s comfortable. “God, I don’t even have an _office,_ yet,” he whines despondently, despairing yet again his decision to pursue any kind of politics in the first place. Being a trophy husband of the youngest Prince of a foreign country couldn’t be so bad, could it? “Both of the essays for Pritchards scored lower than I expected, which means I have to revise them _again,_ and then Angela tried to lecture us about the merits of only working for higher-paying clients. _Again._ This is the third time this month, Henry!” 

“Is Pritchards the racist?” Henry asks, rubbing a gentle circle into Alex’s left shoulder. Alex heaves a sigh. 

“They’re _all_ racist, swear to fucking God.” 

Henry kisses the top of his head. “Thank Christ it’s Friday.”

With two weeks left until midterms and only Pritchards’ revisions to work on, Alex can actually afford to take a weekend to _breathe._ “Thank Christ it’s Friday,” he repeats in a sigh. “What about you? You had the meeting with the heads of the board for the shelter, right?”

Alex isn’t looking at him, but he doesn’t have to be to feel Henry shrug. “It was fine,” he says in an easy, neutral tone. Alex tilts his head up to gauge Henry’s face, to make sure he isn’t being pandered to because of his own less-than-ideal day.

Henry looks… indifferent, which means it probably _was_ just fine. Satisfied, Alex kisses the underside of Henry’s jaw and then settles his head against his chest again. 

“I’m proud of you, baby,” he murmurs, and he _feels_ Henry relax further beneath him at the praise. Henry’s fingers curl into his hair, sending a pleasant tingle down his spine that settles into a pleasant warmth in his chest. “I’m gonna take a nap. You can go back to your book, if you want.”

Henry hums his approval, and the last thing Alex really registers is Henry’s lips against his forehead before he drifts off into a much-needed sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we are YEARNING tonight lads
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
